


Not today Satan

by Caramel_fangirl_18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Chuck doesn't hate this nephilim, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Michael breaks rules, My First Work in This Fandom, NONE OF THIS IS CANON, Nephilim, No Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Possibly Unrequited Love, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_fangirl_18/pseuds/Caramel_fangirl_18
Summary: A simple phrase sparks a chain reaction that lands the reader in a weird love triangle.Somehow this story has gotten way away from my original idea but I like it so I'll keep it going. Reader is a half-black Nephilim who is asexual. I make no apologies. Read if you want.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 13





	1. So it begins

“Not today Satan,” you muttered. Your boss had been polite enough to inform you that you wouldn’t be getting the time off that you requested. So now, you got to spend your birthday bartending for your favorite drunk lovelies. Not the worst way to celebrate but nowhere near what you wanted to do.

You sighed as you finished making the drink in your hands, trying to think of when you could celebrate with all of your friends despite the unexpected obstacle.You’d have to talk it out with your friends when you got off later. 

When later came, you had messages from two out of your five friends cancelling on your birthday all together. 

“Not today Satan,” you sighed. You only get a chance to be around all of them a few times a year as is and suddenly it was looking like things would not be happening.

On your walk home, you got a call from Sam Winchester, one of the potential party goers. Hopefully, he could give you good news.

“Hey Y/N/N, you busy?”

“Depends on what you’re trying to tell me.”

He let out a nervous laugh. “I know your birthday isn’t for a couple of days but Dean and I are in the area following a lead. We were wondering if we could crash with you while we are here?”

“Soooo, you aren’t cancelling?”

“Uh no,” he let out a breathy chuckle, “just didn’t want to be an imposition.”

“Sam didn’t want to impose, I just want to know if you have pie,” Dean yelled from next to his brother.

You let out a sigh of relief before laughing a little. “Of course, y’all can stay. I thought y’all were cancelling on me too. Also, don’t I always have pie?”

“Told ya, Sammy. We will see ya soon Y/N/N.”

At least two of your friends were still coming, ahead of schedule it seems. You’d have to send up a prayer in hopes of the third one making an appearance. You sent him a text confirming the details one last time as well as letting him know that the Winchesters were showing up earlier. Maybe that would motivate him to do the same. 

The rest of the walk was spent overthinking the string of bad luck for today and unfortunately it only got worse. As you walked to your door, you noticed it slightly ajar.   
“Not. Today. Satan,” you huffed pulling your gun out. You tiptoed around the back checking to see if the intruder was stupid enough to turn on a light. They were not. You generally hated using your abilities but you also hated being surprised or overpowered. You couldn’t hear anything nor could you feel anything and that made the feeling of dread worse. 

Going in the back door, you turned on every light you passed as you did a sweep of the house. You never understood the idea of leaving lights out to check on things. You wanted and needed to see everything that could be around you. When you didn't find anything, you breathed a small sigh of relief, feeling like you’ve been sighing way too much today.

“Hey Sugar.”

You turned around aiming the gun at the intruder before laughing giddily and jumping to hug him.

“Gabriel, you get my message?”

He easily caught you, your smile mirrored on his face. “Of course sweetheart, figured I’d come say hi to you and mess with the boys all in one go. Besides, I couldn't let my favorite nephilim have a crappy birthday.”

“It’s not for a few more days though.”

He laughed, “More time to do it right.”

You hugged him one more time. “Quick question, did you notice anything weird here before you came?”

“Your front door’s open and you came in the back. You mean besides that?”

You nodded.

“Nope, that does explain why you were ready to end me.”

You shrugged. “Sorry, friend, today’s been weirdly down and i’m kind of over it.”

“Let your favorite archangel make it better, Sugar.”

You smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

The next few hours were spent having the trickster entertain you. That included a brief run through your favorite shows, a trip to the biggest candy store, and a few ‘harmless’ pranks on passersby. Not once did you say, “not today Satan.”

Until you were back home. Sam and Dean were sitting outside your house, faces looking like Casper hadn’t been as friendly as everyone thought. “Not today Satan,” you whispered, approaching them with caution. Gabriel heard your little saying and grabbed your hand, giving it a squeeze. You looked at him with a small smile before you standing in front of the gloomy brothers.

“Y’all are aware that even though y’all are here for whatever case you may be working, my birthday celebration has already commenced. So, fix whatever doom and gloom you are peddling because I don’t want it,” you declared.

The two of them tried to give you a smile but it only looked pained. 

“It’s not exactly a case,” Sam began.

“The devil has been seen running around here. Whether for bad, has yet to be seen. We just couldn’t take any chances,” Dean finished.

You take your free hand and run it down your face before fixing the sky with a glare. “NOT. TODAY. SATAN.”

All three of your friends are bewildered at your rather loud expression but Gabriel recovers first chuckling before pulling you into a hug. Sam and Dean respond in kind to his laughter which triggered your laughter. With a kiss to your head, Gabriel pulled back from you to let you hug the brothers, not fully letting go of your hand.

When you were back against Gabriel’s side you asked, “Y’all know why he’s in the area or have an idea why he’d be here?”

Sam shook his head. 

“Does it matter? He’s the devil,” Dean chimed in.

“I might have an answer.”

Your body froze upon recognition of the voice. The other three turned slowly to face him. 

“Speak of the devil,” Dean gruffed.

Lucifer grinned mischievously, “Hi boys, baby bro, and which of my brothers helped create you?” He glanced down at your hand connected to Gabriel’s. Eyebrows raising slightly, “Really Gabe?”

Gabriel pulled you even close to him, wrapping his free hand around your back. You allowed your head to fall to his shoulder. “While she’s my favorite nephilim, I can’t take claim for helping bring her here.”

“What do you want, Lucifer?” Sam demanded glaring him down. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Ask beautiful there, why she’s been reaching out to me. And if she isn’t your child, that leaves Raph or Mike.”

You shook your head against Gabe’s shoulder and he looked down at you. You gave him a small smile before adjusting yourself in his arms to face Lucifer. 

“That wasn’t a prayer you know,” you finally acknowledged him earning a wink from him 

“Right...but you did call to me.”

You shook your head. “As an admonishment.”

He waved you off. “Semantics. Besides you’ve been doing it a while. Finally decided to see why you felt like an angel.” He looked you up and down trying to see if you resembled any of his siblings directly. Unfortunately, given that your mother had been black, you took after her a lot. 

“Wait you heard me in the cage?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Oops, sorry guys. Living amongst black folks, I didn’t question the phrase or it’s implications. It’s just something that’s said when things aren’t going your way.”

Gabriel gave you a squeeze as a way to reassure you that things weren’t your fault.

“Not your fault, Y/N/N,” Sam said comfortingly.

“So, you leaving now or do we have to make you leave?” Dean questioned harshly.

Lucifer shrugged before taking slow calculated steps towards the four friends. “I’d rather talk to her. Whatever the reason, I’m here now and I want to know which of my two rule following brothers broke the rules.”

Gabriel’s arms tightened around you pulling you completely flush with his stomach. Sam and Dean moved closer to you ready to act if need be. Lucifer kept walking until he stood right in front of you, taking in your features completely.

Mocha colored skin, braids falling down your back, big, bright, brown eyes, and curves that never seemed to end. You were stunning and nothing like what he knew either of his brothers to be. 

“Whose child are you?”

You rolled your eyes. “If I tell you, will you leave?”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Michael. Michael is my daddy.”

The grin that broke out onto Lucifer’s face told everyone he had no plans on leaving. You sighed deeply, muttering under your breath. “Not today Satan.”

Both Gabriel and Lucifer chuckled lightly while Dean just shook his head. Sam let out a breathy laugh and ran a hand down his face. 

“Look, Luci, Sugar here isn’t going to be a toy for you. She’s had thousands of years to master her abilities. You’re no match for her,” Gabriel warned.

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red making Gabriel’s flash white and yours to flash gold. Dean pulled his gun out, aiming it at Lucifer’s head. Sam stayed at the ready. It was a tense few minutes before you sighed in resignation.

“Look, Satan, devil, Lucifer, it’s my birthday week and I’m supposed to be celebrating with these guys. They will hate this but because I know you can wreak less havoc if we watch you, would you like to join us? Keep in mind, they’re my plans and it will be a week-long celebration. I will fight you if need be.”

Dean lowered the gun looking at you with an eyebrow raised. You waved him off but that didn’t placate Gabe.

He leaned his head against your shoulder, tightening his grip on you again. “You sure about this, Sugar? I don’t want you to feel pressured because the ass-clown here likes ruining things,”

You nodded. “Obviously, Lucifer’s not used to prayers of any kind. Also, clearly he has questions he wants to ask that I know daddy won’t answer. Finally, these two,” you pointed back towards Sam and Dean, “came here early to deal with him. So, while he’s not Charlie or F/N, he can help make my birthday celebration fun in some way I’m sure. Especially since a lot of it will be spent with me at work unless y’all help me come up with a good excuse for why I can’t go.”

You felt Gabriel sigh against you before he nodded his head. 

“And besides, if he acts up, I can just call up daddy. That’d leave us with 2 hunters with a grudge, 2 archangels, and a nephilim to put him in his place. Isn’t that right Luc?”

He smirked but nodded nonetheless.

“Alright,” you clapped your hands, “now that that’s settled. Can we go inside for pie and the beginning of celebrating me?”

Dean was the first one at your door bouncing on his heels, the rest of you slowly following. Lucifer was a step behind watching your interactions with Gabe. Gabe was overtly protective of you in a way that was similar to past love interests, while you showed no outward signs of being more than friends. Just another thing, he’d have to question later.

Once inside, pie was served along with drinks. You went to your room to change into my relaxing clothes since you were pretty sure you’d be stuck answering questions all night, keeping you indoors. When you popped back into the living room, Sam had taken up residence on your couch along with Lucifer, a healthy distance between the two. Dean was sprawled on your loveseat, pie already stuffed in his mouth, a content sound coming from him. Gabriel was in an armchair eyeing his brother cautiously, his eyes immediately meeting yours when you walked in. He smiled up at you and gestured for you to join him which you happily did. Once on his lap, the three other men in the room looked at you. 

“So, Luc, ask your questions.”

He looked at Gabe’s arm around your body and how relaxed you looked on him. Despite all the physical affection, he still wasn’t getting the feeling that you were with Gabriel. 

Lucifer leaned back onto the couch getting more comfortable, watching as both Sam and Gabriel seemed to be uncomfortable with his general presence. 

“First, are you two a thing?”

You looked back at Gabe who smiled at you. “Does it matter?”

“Dating your own niece baby bro?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like your thoughts about her are pure.”

Lucifer scoffed, placing his hand on his chest in faux indignation, “I just met her today. Only responded to the constant calling.”

Anger flashed over Gabriel’s face but you cut in, “If Gabe and I are dating, again has nothing to do with you. Nor would it be a problem because y’all are related through creation, not blood. Chuck is your Dad but in the same way he’s the Dad of all the earth. And I get y’all grew up together but y’all are all single entities. So, not weird.”

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow at that. “Is that a yes?”

“Do you plan on being annoying all night?” 

Dean finally looked over from his empty plate, prompting a glare from Lucifer. 

“I think a broad explanation of your life would be best Y/N. Then Lucifer can ask questions from there,” Sam chimed in.

“He isn’t owed that Sammoose,” Gabriel quipped.

“But it would make this a lot easier on everyone.”

“Your overarching question is why Gabe knows about me and is close to me, while you were left in the dark right?” you asked.

Lucifer’s smirk confirmed what you thought. 

You rolled your eyes and huffed. “Michael’s a decent daddy but Gabe has been around more. Daddy left me with my mom’s family when I was born because he knew bringing an archangel nephilim to heaven would only cause trouble. He visited me as much as he could between his duties but that left a lot to be desired.” You wrap your arms around Gabe and turn your body slightly so you can see his face better. “Gabe here, was like a really protective best friend, still is. As for dating, we tried before I came out as asexual.”

Sam and Dean, having heard all this before had no reaction. Lucifer however, seemed incapable of forming words so you got off Gabriel to go get a drink. Gabriel sat forward, steeling his eyes at Lucifer. 

“Why were you here earlier, Luci?”

“I thought we established that I came here to find out who had been calling my name.”

“No,” gabe’s jaw clenched, “I mean why did you break into her house? Were you planning on ambushing her?”

The sly grin that pushed on Lucifer’s lips was enough to send Sam into the kitchen to check on you and to put Dean back on high alert. 

“I just thought she’d be gone longer. Wanted to know something about her before I confronted her but then you popped up. And for some reason you won’t let her go, even now.”

“Because you’re like a child ready to play with a new toy. I’ve kept that girl safe her whole life. I won’t let you jeopardize that now.”

Lucifer sat forward too, keeping his gaze steady with Gabriel. “And how do you plan to stop me bro?”

“He never said he would.” You stood at the entrance, arms crossed. “I’ve heard the stories about you from daddy, Gabe, Sam, Dean, and even Chuck. Hell, Amara had a few things to add. The only reason you’re sitting in my house now is because I allow it. I could easily rip you apart without a second thought but I like to give people the benefit of the doubt. However, you’re testing that. If you’d like answers I’d be willing to give them if you’re honest about my next question.”

“I’m always-”

You held up a hand and cut him off. “I can force the truth from you one way or another. Honesty is the only way this doesn’t end with me flinging you from my house. Got it?”

He huffed but nodded anyway.

“How long you been watching me?”

Lucifer trailed his eyes to everyone in the room. He knew just how powerful regular nephilims could be so imagining your power range did make him uncomfortable. “Since I was set free.”

“Follow up, what was your plan for today?”

He chewed on his next words carefully. What exactly was his plan? You weren’t the first person to use the phrase, nor would you be the last. The major difference was he knew you had an angelic touch to you. You also said it with a touch of recognition, like you knew more about the Satan title than most. So, when he was no longer in the cage he started following you, mentally at least. He couldn’t read your mind because of whatever block you put up but that didn’t make him any less fascinated. Despite all his watching, he didn’t know how close you were to Gabe. He had an idea but he hadn’t seen you interact until today. If he were being honest, he wanted to be in Gabe’s place. Having someone as strong and as beautiful on his arm would make his overall goal that much easier. Plus it’d make him happy to not be as alone as he was. 

“No real plan. Just wanted to know you.”

“Speak the truth,” you demanded with a slight echo in your words.

“I’m attracted to you and I wanted to actually get to know you. No other plans,” he found himself saying despite his normal self-control. You were definitely powerful. 

Gabriel got up and pushed you towards the kitchen. “Watch him.”

Dean was already doing that but Sam joined him, taking up his spot again.

When Gabriel had you in the kitchen, he placed his hands on your shoulder forcing your eyes on his. 

“What do you want from him, Sugar?”

You shook your head pulling yourself close to Gabe. He was worried. Probably, rightfully so, but it also seemed like he was jealous to an extent. Not that he had reason to be. While the two of your weren’t officially a couple anymore. You weren’t entirely not a couple either, hence all the physical affection. Did you find the devil’s vessel physically attractive, yes. Same with Gabe. Did you find both of their angelic forms attractive, also yes. But you were obviously closer to Gabriel and would definitely go back to being with him if you were more sex favorable. That had ultimately been your downfall. As much as Gabe loved you, eternity without sex was a bit much for someone who was used to having it whenever they wanted it.

“I just want him in a place we can keep an eye on him. That’s why Sam and Dean came here so early right?”

He nodded and hugged you back, resting his head on yours.

“His fascination with me just means he will be easier to control. Your jealousy is endearing though.”

He scoffed, “I’m not jealous.”

“Then what do you call this,” you giggled.

“Concern for my favorite nephilim.”

“You know I can handle myself, so what is this concern directed towards?”

Gabriel pulled back to properly look you in the eye. “What if he can give you what I can’t?” he whispered, voice so low you almost assumed you were communicating telepathically. 

You placed your hand on his cheek and began stroking it with your thumb. “And what could that possibly be?”

He leaned into your touch, threading his hands together behind your back and pulling you even closer to him. After a beat had passed, he turned his head and kissed your palm, never once taking his eyes off yours. 

“My dearest Y/N, he could give you a full commitment.”

“Have I complained once Gabriel?”

He shook his head.

“Then why are you jealous of a small possibility, when Lucifer was devouring me with his eyes the very same way you do. He may not have had a chance to experience sex but that doesn’t mean he won’t want to.”

“Be mine.”

You tilted your head at his statement. “Gabe…”

“You heard me, Sugar. I’ve been thinking about this a while and while I am jealous, a little, my feelings for you have never gone away.”

“Yea but…”

“I can get over the sex thing. We are already practically together, anyway. Just a yes, and we can make it official again.”

A cough from the kitchen’s doorway made you both turn towards it. Lucifer stood there with his arms crossed, Sam and Dean behind him looking apologetic. 

“He got up before we could stop him,” Sam muttered. 

You turned back to Gabriel and buried your head in his shoulder. “How much did y’all hear?”

“My baby bro admitting to being jealous.”

Gabe tightening his arms reminded you that you hadn’t gotten a chance to answer him and this intrusion was only going to cause more problems. 

“Not now Satan.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows raised at the change in the phrase as well as your dismissal of him. He felt a bit proud to know he caused the jealousy in his brother but was disheartened by Gabriel asking you out again. Unfortunately for him, you had been spot on in your assumptions so far which meant he did want you. And if you were with Gabriel, he’d never be able to have you.

Having your head buried in Gabe’s shoulder meant you didn’t get to witness the glare-war between the angelic brothers. You did feel Gabe’s distress so you grabbed his face with both of your hands, yanking his attention back to you. You calmly let him know, telepathically, you’d give him an answer when there was more privacy between you two. Then with a kiss on his cheek you pulled away and faced the group. 

“My birthday week isn’t going as I planned and y’all aren’t helping. So this is what’s going to happen. I’m going to go shower off this day and this annoyance. Then I’m getting in bed where Gabe will join me. Sam, Dean, y’all can pick a room and sleep or not. There is more pie Dean and plenty of beer if y’all want. Lucifer, you are welcome to stay in a room as well. I know you don’t sleep but if you go do anything I don’t or won’t like, I will hurt you tomorrow because I don’t have the patience to deal with you anymore tonight. If you act right, tomorrow we will commence celebrating me in the form of milkshakes before I go to work. Is this understood by everyone?”

The boys looked at each other before looking back at you.

“Y’all better say yes or so help me Chuck, I will put y’all into semi-permanent comas.”

The vigorous head nods were all you needed before you grabbed Gabe’s hand and led him away. This was definitely going to be a long week.


	2. Birthday Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your birthday celebrations are everything you want, and more thanks to a small competition amongst the guys.

The next day, you woke up to the smell of pancakes and the feeling of Gabe’s body entangled in yours. He only ever slept if it was next to you and it became more of a comfort thing for you both since you didn’t need to sleep much either. As you shifted in his arms, you felt Lucifer’s grace in your house reminding you that you had company, and that last night did in fact happen. Gabriel was quick to follow your body with his arm, effectively keeping you trapped against him. 

“Gabeee…” you whined. “I smell pancakes, I want pancakes.”

You looked up at him and his eyes were still closed but there was a pout on his lips.   
“Gabriel, let me up, please.” He shook his head at you, still keeping his eyes closed. “You aren’t sleep and those pancakes are calling to me. So let me answer.”

You could feel the eye roll with the exaggerated sigh. “Y/N/N, I could snap those pancakes in here or anything else you want. Luci’s out there and I want to keep you in here.”

You laughed and pushed against his side trying to get free. “This jealousy thing is cute but nothing, not even your cute pout, will get in the way of me and my pancakes.” 

You were going to keep arguing but the flutter of wings distracted the both of you.

“Luci, nice of you to join us,” Gabriel spat. 

He finally let you out of his arms while Lucifer grinned mischievously down at you two. 

“There’s pancakes,” was all he said before he fluttered right back out of the room. 

You chuckled while you rolled out of bed, watching Gabe seethe over the annoying guest. “Let’s go get pancakes and feed your sweet tooth. It’ll make you feel better.” He took the hand you held out, pout still present on his face. Why you had to deal with the two most childish archangels, you would never know.

Breakfast was entertaining to say the least. Lucifer and Gabriel wouldn’t stop trying to one up each other on pranks. They managed to leave you out of the fire but Sam and Dean didn’t go unscathed. Between discovering that Lucifer changed the flavor of the pancakes to having seats just disappear from under them, the brothers were extremely annoyed with the angelic brothers. You did your best to reverse all the pranks but because they weren’t affecting you in any way, you decided letting things unfold would probably be for the best. 

At some point, your manager called to inform you that you would in fact have the rest of the week off to celebrate. Some other employees' plans were cancelled so they agreed to work in your place. You figured one of the angels had something to do with that but you’d deal with that later. For now, you were happy to know your original plans could take place. 

When you walked back to the rowdy group in your living room, you were extremely amused. Sam was somehow caught between the two archangels who were yelling snide remarks to each other, that you were sure neither of them actually heard. Dean was staring at a broken plate of what looked like pie but you weren’t sure given that it was black. The rest of the room was in disarray. Lamps were either pushed over or upside down. The pictures you had on the walls were no longer hanging and if they were, they were hanging on for dear life. Your tv was untouched but it was the only thing left untouched. Couch cushions were thrown on the floor, at the wall, and a couple were ripped open. Your chairs were flipped, there appeared to be burn marks on the floor and walls, and Sam was now being pushed into the cushionless couch. 

With a sigh and a shake of your head, you waved a hand over the room. Everything was back to where it was supposed to be. Gabriel and Lucifer were separated on opposite sides of the rooms. Dean had his pie back and Sam was sitting on the couch looking relieved. 

“Now that we’ve had our fair share of excitement, how about those milkshakes?” you asked, waiting for the confusion to dissipate. 

Sam was the first to jump up and agree. Dean was next, getting up to grab your hand to get out of the house quickly. The glares between Lucifer and Gabriel hadn’t subsided but they joined you all in leaving. It was agreed that you would ride with the boys while the angels would get themselves to the restaurant. Hopefully, they wouldn’t argue too much while waiting. 

“Y/N, you doing okay overall?”

You looked up from staring out the window to see Dean looking back at you in the rearview mirror. You smiled.

“Just trying to celebrate another birthday while keeping two overpowered babies from destroying things. I’m peachy. Y’all good? I know they were kind of rough on you guys this morning.”

Sam turned back to look at you. “We’re okay. I appreciate you setting everything straight earlier, but Dean and I are just worried about you. None of this can be easy.”

You shook your head. “Despite their behavior, I can handle them. Luckily for us, my daddy hasn’t shown up or else we’d really be in for it.”

Agreement was heard from both brothers. The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence as you all prepared for the shit show that was bound to be getting milkshakes. 

After mentioning your father, you started to miss him. The last time you saw him was before the apocalypse that didn’t happen. It’d been a few years since then and you wondered if he’d make an appearance this year. Usually, he’d send you a gift and a card with promises to make time to see you. He wasn’t a bad father in the least bit. He was just busy. Whenever you go long periods without seeing each other, you usually just communicate telepathically. However you’d left Lucifer's visit out of your last conversation. You’d honestly left a lot out of the conversation because you didn’t want him coming back for a fight. You wanted him around because he was your dad. A quick prayer to him and you hoped to have him around this birthday, even though he’d only add to the drama. 

A few minutes later, you all were pulling into the parking lot where Gabe could be seen sitting on the ground, Lucifer leaned against the wall, and Michael looked like an angry father scolding the two. When you saw Michael standing there, you ported out of the car to hug him.

“Daddy! You’re here!” He caught you when you jumped into his arms. 

“Hey baby girl.”

“And now we have another douche to help you celebrate, Y/N,” Dean said angrily. 

“Shh Dean,” you countered. “I asked him to come in the car. I missed him.”

“I missed you too, baby girl. You want to explain what all’s going on here?”

“I will, but first, milkshake. Let’s go.” You grabbed your father’s hand and dragged him inside.

Dean took in the scene around him and with a shrug followed you inside. Sam shook his head but followed nonetheless. Gabriel and Lucifer stayed outside but wouldn’t look at each other.

Once you had your milkshake and Gabe’s because you knew he’d want one, you joined the silent archangels outside. You sat on the ground with Gabriel and handed him his shake, which he gratefully accepted. Michael ended up sitting next to you because despite how angry he was at his brother, you were still his baby girl and you deserved as much attention as he could give you. The Winchesters found a table that was near enough that they could easily help if called. Lucifer stayed in his spot staring at the road. 

“What happened before we got here?” you asked.

“How about you tell me why Lucifer is here first?” your father counterasked.

You furrowed your brow, regarding your dad. With a shrug, you began, “You know how I picked up a lot of colloquialisms from mom’s family, like ‘not today satan,’?”

Michael nodded.

“Well, apparently Luc over there heard me, even when he was in the cage. And after stalking me a bit, decided that yesterday was as good a time as any to finally introduce himself. Also, he likes my face so he does want to be with me.”

Your father was furious. He slowly stood up walking to Lucifer whose eyes were now glowing red, your father’s were white. 

“Daddy, if you’re going to fight, can you not?”

He whipped his head back at you. “I’m already dealing with a jealous Gabe. I don’t need an angry daddy too. Y’all have spent so much time training me. I don’t need y’all to defend me or fight for me. Besides, Luc’s been harmless. Mostly. So, come back and sit with me.”

Michael took one last look at Lucifer before sighing, eyes returning to normal. 

“Now, daddy.”

Gabriel grabbed your free hand, having calmed down significantly. “Yea, Michael. You’ve missed the last few birthdays of Sugar here. You don’t want to stoop to the level of Luci and I.”

Michael rolled his eyes before going back to his place next to you. “If you must know, I came here to these 2 fighting about who will end up with you. I know you’re way past childhood…”

“By a few thousand years,” Gabe added.

“Right. I still get concerned, baby girl, especially when my brothers are involved.” He said the last words with a nod to Lucifer. 

“You’re my daddy. I get it. But I need you to get,” you squeezed Gabriel’s hand, “both of you to get that I am a being with agency, meaning I make my own decisions. And the only thing I want to have to decide on is what I will be doing with my newfound freedom for this week. I’m the birthday girl. Y’all should be doing everything to make me happy.”

Both Gabe and Michael smiled at that. Lucifer realized then that if he wanted you, he’d have to play nice with his brothers as well as keep a smile on your face. Shouldn’t be too hard.

“Speaking of your birthday,” Sam interjected, “What exactly will we be doing?” 

“Everything,” you said with a grin. 

And everything, you did.

After some catching up between you, your father, and Gabe, you were finished with your drinks. You suggested a carnival a couple towns over and everyone reluctantly agreed. You and Gabe shared a ton of sweets and snacks while all of the guys made it an unspoken competition to win you the biggest stuffed animal. Even the Winchesters and your dad competed. Gabriel ended up winning by winning you a stuffed bear that was taller than you. Lucifer thought he cheated but your squeal of utter joy kept anyone from questioning Gabe. You spent the rest of your night clutching the bear while the guys were forced to carry their own winnings for you. You didn’t even let it go to get on rides, choosing to have the bear be your seatmate. And given how genuinely happy you looked, no one stopped you. 

It was a good start to your birthday week indeed. You didn’t think the rest of the week could top it but every man with you had gotten it in their heads that you wouldn’t stop smiling no matter what. And they succeeded.

The next day found you all in Paris in the morning for pastries and shopping. Somehow whatever the day’s activity, the men turned it into a competition to see who could get you to squeal the loudest or happy dance the longest. Since Gabriel was in the lead from the night before, the others had to prove themselves. 

Michael ended up winning for the morning when he not only bought you the biggest pastry that he could, but he managed to get you the outfit that would be used for the night time. And it was his suggestion that led to you all being in a relatively crowded club but with how happy you looked dancing, he wouldn’t change it. 

Lucifer, Dean, Sam, and Michael all nursed drinks around the bar while Gabriel twirled you endlessly on the dance floor. At some point, Sam did join you but only after the alcohol loosened him up properly. Dean would’ve joined if he hadn’t had a girl on his lap for most of the night. Lucifer and Michael were content to just not get drunk on drinks and pretend they liked being around each other. 

Luckily, the next day involved less of the public and more of your family. You were extremely far removed from the family you grew up with because you outlived all of them but that didn’t stop you from staying close to the generations that followed. Because of this, they all knew the truth about Chuck, angels, and the things that go bump in the night. It made for some interesting family reunions but they were your people.

No one could really ‘win’ when you spent the whole day at the cookout but you were happy. And that is what mattered. Gabe and Michael, because of their history with your family, fit right in with everyone, despite being some of the only white people there. Dean eventually eased into being comfortable by playing pool with your cousins. And yes, you still treated your family to terms like cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, because despite your clear age difference, you physically looked like you were in your twenties. And it kept things simple. Sam found his footing amongst your nerdy cousins and thoroughly enjoyed the active discourse. Lucifer was the only one who had a harder time enjoying himself.

Turns out, black folks aren’t too keen on having the devil around, even when they know the Bible they grew up with wasn’t fully accurate. You felt bad for him and kept him around you and Gabe. 

Despite that, you still had the best time eating barbecue, joking and laughing, and just celebrating with the people who kept you grounded. Your family managed to surprise you with quite a few gifts that day too. Nothing too extravagant but some stuff to show you their continued appreciation for all that you do for them. 

That had led you to the middle of the week and it was now Thursday. You thought you were going to slow it down but Dean needed you to keep smiling. So his plans to go to your favorite amusement park, had you over the moon. Kind of like the carnival, the guys had a small competition to see who could get you to squeal the loudest. Unlike the carnival, this day involved roller coasters, something you adored. 

Dean managed to win overall when the one he chose had you squealing, laughing, and screaming in pure joy. There were tears in your eyes from how hard you’d laughed at the fear in Sam’s eyes. But even he thought it was worth it. 

That night was spent in an empty field with picnic baskets of food and blankets. You all star-gazed and enjoyed silence with each other. You were sandwiched between Lucifer and Gabriel but you didn’t mind. You held Gabe’s hand the entire time and surprisingly grasped for Lucifer’s eventually. While not a big thing, it was still big enough to add to your brag-worthy week.

Friday brought you to Japan to the Hello Kitty Sanrio Puroland. You exploded with childish giddiness and Gabriel was only reminded of why he had fallen so hard for you. Everything on that day had you either squeal, jump, or speak so incoherently fast, the archangels became accidental translators for you. All of the guys except Lucifer could admit that Gabriel had won the day giving him two wins overall. You were just so full of elation that they weren’t entirely sure, this could be topped. Which hadn’t been Gabe’s original goal. He remembered how much you loved cute things, Hello Kitty being at the top of the list. Michael remembered this too so he got to share in Gabe’s victory when he got you a life sized Hello Kitty plush. You refused to let it go during your walk around the place and even well into dinner. The only thing that got you to release the plush was sleeping in bed that night with Gabriel. 

You were ready to start Saturday off quietly but Sam surprising you with tickets to your favorite Shakespeare play knocked that off the table with a screech from you. No one was as excited as you or Sam but it was your birthday week so they did what you wanted. Gabriel and Lucifer were particularly bored the whole show so they plotted your dinner plans.

Despite only knowing you for less than a week, he had done a thorough stalking of your interests to know your favorite restaurant. After the play ended, he made the suggestion and you jump-hugged him. Something he wasn’t prepared for but accepted nonetheless. He liked the way you felt in his arms and he wanted to feel more but Gabriel’s glare on him reminded him that you were still very not his. 

During dinner, everyone talked civilly, possibly even happily because your happiness had become contagious. It fell off you in chunks that seemed to attach themselves to the guys. Therefore, they were happy to pretend like they were just old friends catching up. 

That night ended with dessert in the form of ice cream from your favorite parlor. Everyone got something because it made you light up even more to see everyone enjoying the things you did. 

The last day of the week, for you, was Sunday. You didn’t want a lazy day but you also didn’t want something extraordinary, so you pick dodgeball at a skyzone, a place full of trampolines and endless amusement. Due to having two very human players, you set no flying as a non-negotiable rule. You picked the teams because you were the birthday girl: Sam, you, Gabe, and Dean, Lucifer, Michael. You figured that was the most fair you could be. 

Then things were wild. Powers had to be banned early on because the competitive nature of the archangels made things incredibly difficult for the Winchesters. Eventually, they couldn’t keep up with angelic stamina so they sat out content to watch the four of you all essentially play the most extreme form of dodgeball they’d ever seen. Without the humans, powers were back on the board and it took all of your combined efforts to restore the place back to its original look. 

That night, you ordered in and played board games, which, with the help of Gabriel, quickly turned into life sized versions of every game. There was so much laughter in the air that you wouldn’t believe that the beginning of the week was plagued by arguments.

Because it was the end of the week and the end of your celebrations, you had cake the last day. A cake that had been thought up by both Michael and Gabriel. It was huge and tasted amazing, putting the two archangels even further in the lead.

By the very end of the day, you were more than content and everyone knew it. Michael and Gabriel were ecstatic to know they had the most impact on your happiness during the week and they were gloating. Not verbally but in actions.

You didn’t notice though, still reeling from how good you felt from the week. 

“Hey baby girl,” your dad called to you.

You hummed in acknowledgement. 

“I’ve got to get back to heaven but I hope this week was everything you wanted and more?” he asked hopefully.

You nodded enthusiastically and hug-jumped him. “Thank you daddy for being here and not fighting.”

“Anything for you,” he kissed your forehead before setting you back down. “Happy birthday, again. Just pray if you need me. You know I’ll be there.”

You smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before he fluttered away. Turning back to your remaining guests, “anyone else leaving?”

Sam stood up making Dean stand too. “Sorry Y/N/N, we would stay one more night but Castiel caught wind of a case and requested our help. Got to get on the road.”

You smiled before going to hug the two of them. 

“Happy birthday, Y/N/N.”

“Yea, happy birthday,” Dean added on. 

You walked them to the door before returning to the archangels. The two of them were sitting on opposite chairs waiting for you. 

“So, I don’t suppose either of you have to leave next.”

Lucifer shook his head. Gabriel made a noise of disagreement. 

“What now?”

A hand held out to you let you know that Gabriel wanted you to come sit with him while you all figured it out and you obliged. Despite sleeping in the same bed as Gabriel all week, you didn’t get to be around him as much as you wanted. You knew that was in part because Lucifer wanted your attention and in part because you were so focused on having a good time. Once on his lap, his arms were immediately entrapping you, which you greatly appreciated. There was a safety that came with Gabriel that you didn’t find anywhere else.

“Well, you two could not be as lovey dovey for starters.”

Gabe chuckled. “Jealous Luci.”

The questioning tone he used was muffled by his choice to state the obvious. Lucifer rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

You looked Lucifer over a couple of times. If you had to guess, you figured he was here because he didn’t want to run the risk of having you say yes to Gabriel, making his quest to have you that much harder. During the week, Gabriel hadn’t pressured you for an answer, accepting that you’d give him one when the week came to an end. Lucifer, however, made hints to it to gauge where you stood. You weren’t mad at him for that. It was endearing mostly, with a hint of weird. He was really trying to be a good guy if not for your attention then for your heart. Unfortunately for him, Gabriel had a few thousand years on him. Though you wouldn’t be entirely against keeping him as a sort of friend. 

“You need something, Lucifer?” you asked, trying to quell the eventual fight that your celebration put on hold. 

“Not in particular,” he shook his head but still made no moves to leave.

“Then, whatcha still doing here?” you asked melodically.

“Bothering you two,” he answered, stroking his chin. 

Rolling your eyes, you huffed against Gabe. “Any reason why?”

“Nope.”

“You know I can easily send you away right.”

He shrugged.

You thought about letting him stay but you knew it’d only end in a fight and you were still in the afterglow of your birthday. So you snapped your fingers, sending him elsewhere and preventing him from coming back. 

Gabriel smiled up at you after he was gone and tightened his arms around you. You leaned your forehead against his and smiled back. 

“Happy birthday, Sugar,” he breathed. 

“‘Twas happy indeed.”

“And now?”

“Still happy. Definitely still very happy,” you responded dreamily.

The two of you stayed like that just enjoying each other for a few minutes. You had to admit to yourself in that moment, you were the happiest you’d been the entire week. Despite the lack of squealing or jumping, you were truly at peace and you knew that was because of Gabriel. Previously, you were content with the status of your relationship being ambiguous because he was always there for you. But there was a difference in being his girl and you could feel it sitting in his arms. 

Somehow you knew, that even if you tell him no, he’d be committed to you fully this time around. Not that he hadn’t been committed before. The idea of sex had always loomed over you all before and it’s probably the jealousy from Lucifer, but that no longer seemed to be holding him back.

If you were being honest, you could probably include some sexual things in your relationship down the line but that’s a topic for later. Now, you just had to confess that you wanted to be back with him.

“Hey, Gabe…”

He hummed.

“In response to your question from the beginning of the week, my answer’s yes.”

“This better be real, Sugar. I couldn’t handle you pranking me right now.”

Your smile was small as you tilted his head towards yours, planting your lips on his in a gentle kiss. “It’s real.”

He licked his lips like he could still taste you. Once he deemed the moment to be real, he pulled your lips back towards his for a deeper kiss, coaxing you closer to him and readjusting your body so you straddled his lap. He kept a hand on your cheek and the other stayed on your thigh. You rested your hands on his chest before sliding one around his neck. 

Though passionate, the kiss kept a gentle nature to it. Instead of overwhelming you with his tongue, he chose to tease you with small caresses. In response, you ran your tongue over his lightly earning a satisfying groan from him. You knew it was hard for him not to go further than just kissing you by how hard his grip was on your thigh.. He wanted to touch you more. So, he satisfied that need by dragging his hand from your cheek down to the other thigh, squeezing your curves as he went along. When he spread his hands across your butt effectively pulling your body flush with his, you stretched both arms behind his neck lightly scratching along his shoulders. Quiet moans were caught by his mouth as his hands explored the feel of your body, never taking it past the lines you were comfortable with. 

Vaguely, you felt a shift in your surroundings, fully knowing where you were when your body was pulled down with his. You braced one hand against your bed while your other hand played with his hair. The small upward jerks of his hips reminded you just how allosexual Gabriel was but he was trying for you. And that meant the world to you.

Allowing your tongue to fully enter his mouth, you gobbled down the deep moan he let out. He sucked on your tongue earning whimpers of pleasure from you. You enticed his tongue into your mouth where you reciprocate the gesture. His appreciation could be felt through the drawn out touches his hands graced you with. 

Gabriel loved the taste of you but if he didn’t stop, he’d want to cross every line you ever set. He eased the two of you out of the kiss, heavy breaths mixing as your foreheads touched. 

“I want you bad, we should probably stop.”

You nodded, too breathless to say much at the moment. As you sat up, you inadvertently rubbed yourself against his excitement, earning a strained hiss from him. 

“My father, I want you.”

You sympathized with him. You weren’t a stranger to sex at all having slept with Gabriel a few times before you realized how asexual you were. That’s what made this harder for him. He knew exactly what he was missing. 

He lightly tapped your thigh, signalling for you to get up. You watched him carefully before leaning down and kissing him one more time.

“I can help you instead if you need it.”

His eyes were wide as he stared at you but then they softened as he realized you were trying to be considerate of him. “No need, Sugar. I’ll be fine.”

You shook your head. “I don’t need anything done to me but that,” you gestured to his crotch, “looks painful.”

He let out a breathy laugh. “It’s not comfortable but again, not a need.”

“What if,” your fingers danced along his chest, “I want to help.”

He placed a hand on your cheek, tilting your face to look at you. He noticed the sympathy dancing around in your eyes but he mostly found the love you have for him. The love that pushed you to want to help him. 

“Ok, but only if you really want to.”

You smiled at him before capturing his lips again. While you were averse to using your hands, you could use your grace. And that’s what you did. Your lips never disconnected as you pleasured him, allowing you to swallow down every sound he made. His hands and his grace warmed your body up with loving touches. At some point, he snapped away your pants and shirt to be able to touch your skin. You didn’t mind because he never went beyond long caresses and simple squeezes. He also, never went places he knew made you uncomfortable. 

Eventually, you snapped away his shirt because even though, sex wasn’t something you appreciated, you did love having his skin touch yours. You preferred lying together naked but that could wait. 

As he got closer to release, the lingering touches became impassioned grips. He’d never leave bruises on your brown skin not that he was trying to. He just needed something to ground him while you made him feel good. 

The force with which he came was unexpected but welcome. He kept kissing you through it before settling into lazy kisses with you. You snapped the mess away before settling your body against his. 

“Thank you, Y/N/N,”

“No problem, Gabe.”

You both fell silent enjoying the feeling of each other’s heated skin. His fingers drew lazy circles on your back while you just laid on him. No words were needed to enjoy the moment.


	3. His Obsession

Following your birthday week, your life pretty much returned to normal. Even Gabriel spending all his time with you was pretty normal. The only thing your relationship changed was how much you kissed, which was a lot. It was a sort of compromise for the lack of sex. Not that he needed one. It was just appreciated. So was the occasional help you gave him with his erections. 

You almost always used your grace for that except the couple of times you used your hand as a spur of the moment thing. He’d never be able to express how much that meant to him given your aversion to all things sex. But you loved the silly archangel and you’d do anything to express that.

Lucifer had seemingly gone back to running hell but a few misplaced dreams let you know he hadn’t stopped thinking about you. You were even sure he made a few drop-bys to your job but couldn’t prove it because he never stayed long. Gabriel was on high alert after you informed him of Lucifer’s first possible visit. He went to work with you and hung out at the bar. Your boss didn’t mind because he bought a ton of drinks and kept everyone thoroughly entertained. 

Michael made a few visits too after you told him about Lucifer’s less than subtle stalking. His anger could be felt before he was in your house but you knew his only goal was protecting you. There was also a bit of anger towards you dating Gabriel again but that dissipated when he remembered that you were a sex-repulsed asexual. You rolled your eyes at his reasoning but fully understood that as your father, he wanted nothing to do with your sex life.

Eventually, the Winchesters reached out to you to inquire about the devil’s recent activities. Supposedly, demons were doing less demon based things and were acting somewhat human. Meaning demon deals were a no-go, demon possessions were occurring less and less, there were significantly less demons roaming top side, and demon hounds weren’t collecting on deals. 

While all of that was ‘good’, things were weird. A part of you knew it was an attempt by Lucifer to get your attention. Your father’s and Gabe’s constant presences made it very difficult for the fallen archangel to talk to you. Something you knew he wanted to do from the dream visits. 

You knew that cutting back on your use of the phrase, ‘not today Satan,’ wouldn’t get by him unnoticed. But you didn’t know it’d also hurt his feelings. 

After unsuccessfully getting you to reach out on your own, Lucifer set off a chain reaction of events that would keep you home from work, keep Michael in heaven, take Gabriel away from your house, and keep the Winchesters and their pet angel several states over. What he hadn’t accounted for but loved all the same was hearing you say, “Not today Satan.”

“You rang.”

You whipped your head towards the voice with narrowed eyes. “You have something to do with this?” you accused, pointing a finger at him.

He feigned ignorance, “Care to be more specific about what this is.”

You huffed and turned back to the disaster in front of you. Your entire kitchen looked like it had been doused in red paint. At least, you hoped it was red paint. And normally you’d just snap your fingers, wave a hand, or clap things clean again but nothing was working. Almost like a spell was being used. Or like a really strong angel was working against you. At first, you thought Gabe was playing a prank on you but he hadn’t responded to your phone calls, your angel calls, or your prayers. You had a special, stronger connection with your dad but when that came up empty, you knew something was blocking you in your house. Had you tried to physically leave your house, you would have seen just how far Lucifer had gone to cut your contact with others. 

You had been a drug to him well before he actually met you. Hearing your voice call out to him, kept him company while he was in the cage. And after meeting you, you were the fix. He thought it was just about meeting the powerful being able to reach him in the cage. But after your birthday week, he knew it was that and much more. 

He was a man obsessed. And he was finally alone with you.

You closed your eyes and rubbed your fingers in circles along your temple. Obviously, this was Lucifer’s fault but what did he want. You tried reading his mind but found it unnervingly empty. So you slowly turned back to study him. 

He was a safe distance from you, standing at attention. Both hands were in his pockets and his body appeared relaxed. His face had been dipped in smugness.

“Fix it,” you gestured back towards your kitchen. 

A soft snap could be heard before he nodded his head to where you pointed. You took a quick confirming glance back and were pleased to see things the way they were meant to be.

“You have my attention, what do you want?”

Lucifer smirked before bringing a hand to tap on his chin. “What could I possibly want?”

You shook your head. “You must be buggin’ if you don’t believe I will drop you here and now for playing with me.”

He placed a hand on his chest, “Who me?”

Feeling exasperated, you flick your hand in his direction causing him to go flying into a chair. A satisfying thud could be heard along with his groan of pain. Before he could react, you bound his body with invisible chains and placed a circle of lit holy oil around his chair. He looked almost impressed with your abilities. 

With a deliberate stride, you made your way to the couch in front of him never once breaking eye contact. “Let’s try this again. You. Bold. Fool,” you clapped on the syllable for emphasis, “What. On Chuck’s green earth, do you want?”

His original plan was to tease you but seeing the fiery need to end him in your eyes, he chose to not bother you, in that moment.  
“I want you.”

“Not an option. So undo-”

“You’re with baby bro, I know but doesn’t change what I want.”

“No. It only makes it not possible.”

The two of you entered into a staring contest of sorts. You weren’t as ready to end him but you were extremely done with him. 

He broke the silence first. “So, what now?”

Watching him carefully, you sighed and ran a hand through your braids. “You get to allow me to talk to Gabe and my daddy again. Also, you get to keep your life if you promise not to do whatever you did, again.”

He chuckled. “If I let my brothers back in, I’ll never see you again. Also, what did you do to me, I can’t break out.”

“That’s the point.” You rolled your eyes and leaned your head back against the couch before letting out a frustrated sound. “How about this Luc. You want me but I’m taken so I’ll let you be friends with me. Only on the condition that you let Gabe back in, and my daddy. Also, I have a feeling you did something else with my house so fix that too.”

He mulled the choice over. “If I let them back, they’ll try to kill me and you obviously don’t like seeing us fight.”

“I’ll keep them calm. The other option is, you don’t do a thing, I implode you, and I figure out my own way back to them.”

“Implode me?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll fix everything but only if you promise we can be friends.”

“Friends it is,” you made a move to let him go.

“Wait, you didn’t promise.,” he pouted.

“Ugh, I promise to be your friend Lucifer. We can even set up a day once a month where I’ll meet with you and we can hang out. Deal?”

He grinned widely. “Deal.”

You wave him free, moving to stand in front of him. He stood up and tested his arm movement before snapping and going to check the window. 

“So you did move my house?”

He gave a noncommittal shrug, “More like duplicated it in Iceland. But you’re back now.”

The eye roll came on heavy but before you could retort you felt arms turning you around and inspecting you. Brown eyes settled on champagne colored ones. You didn’t get to enjoy the warmth his arms brought you before you heard a crash behind you. 

You turned around eyes wide to see your father flinging Lucifer against another wall. “Daddy, stop,” your voice echoed to all the men in the room. 

“Let me go, baby girl.”

You shook your head going to make sure Lucifer was okay. Gabriel grabbed your wrist before you could get too far, eyes pleading with you to let Michael do what he wanted.

Your eyes softened at the way he was looking at you. He cared so much and the time spent unable to get to you obviously made him unbearably anxious. You thought about trying to explain things with words but decided it’d be easier to push what happened into both of their heads. 

After a minute of silence and confusion from the two angry archangels, a half peace settled over them. 

“Do you trust him, Sugar?”

“Obviously not. But now do y’all see that I can handle myself?”

Michael let out a sigh, placing his hands on his hips. “All this just to get to you, Y/N I was going to kill him.”

“I know. Don’t. He’s got a crush and it’s harmless. Gabe was like him too when he first started liking me.”

“But Sugar,” Gabe began pulling you into a hug, “I’m not a homicidal man-child.”

You giggled and hugged him back. “That’s debatable.”

A sound from your father reminded you that you did freeze him so you snapped and he quickly made his way over to you. He pulled you from Gabriel’s arms and into his own. You hugged him back just as fiercely. 

Behind you, Lucifer had gotten himself together and managed to fly out of the room to avoid dealing with anyone else’s wrath. You took a mental note of it as well as the note left on the table. You’d get it later.

Gabriel and Michael fussed over you for another hour before Michael was called away to deal with a heaven problem. 

Instead of cooking like you normally do, you ordered food in for you and Gabe. Eating normal food being something he only did when you were around because it felt domestic and loving to you. 

He was still uneasy while you ate but you attributed that to the anxiety making him uncomfortable. 

“Why, Y/N?”

You looked up from your plate. Obviously, he had been watching you a bit without saying anything. This whole Lucifer thing doing everything to disturb the normally unperturbed angel. 

You reached over and grabbed his hand, hoping your smile would calm him down even if only a little. The tiny smile he mustered up for you confirmation enough. 

“Y’all are always looking for ways to keep an eye out for Lucifer and this is a surefire way to do so. Which part has you more anxious, the friendship or your irrational fear he will hurt me?”

Gabriel shook his head. “He kept you isolated for 6 hours, Y/N. 6 hours that Michael and I couldn’t find you or feel you. We were standing in your house and we couldn’t even feel your grace anywhere.”

“Okay, first go back to calling me sugar. Hearing my name from you disturbs me,” you squeezed his hand, earning a light chuckle in return. “Second, he got the drop on me. We both know I can handle myself. I need you and my dad to give me my credit.”

“Yes, Sugar, you’re so great.” He rolled his eyes and you couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled up. 

“And you bet not forget it,” you said with a wink.

“You done?” he nodded to your plate. 

A nod from you and he snapped everything clean. He then pulled you from your seat to the living room. Once he reached the couch, he fell backwards pulling you down with him. He was definitely the most cuddly of the archangels. 

“It’s not that Michael and I,” he began when you were perfectly tucked under his chin, “believe that you’re helpless. We just know how powerful Luci can be when he sets his mind to something.”

“Again you’re not trusting me.”

“I trust you. I don’t trust Lucifer.”

You squeezed your arms around him reassuringly. “You have to admit this is the best way to keep an eye on him. Me, the nephilim daughter of the first archangel, trained by Michael, you, Chuck, and Amara, being his friend. I’m a powerful weapon when I wanna be.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Yes, you are, my little firecracker.”

You leaned up and smiled at him, prompting him to lean down and kiss you. “If it makes you feel better, you can come with whenever I see him.”

“As if I’d let you go alone, Sugar.”

“Let me?,” you raised an eyebrow.

He scoffed. “You know what I mean.”

Rolling your eyes, you still leaned up and kissed him again. This time you allowed yourself to fade into his kiss. His arms secured themselves even tighter around your waist as he pulled your body flush with his. 

This had to be his favorite way to hold you. On top of him and accessible to his hands. Knowing you liked being physically as close as possible to him, he snapped both of you bare. Well, not bare, down to your underwear. And his hands began wandering.

He could never get enough of how your body felt. You were always so soft and he knew it was the cocoa butter lotion you used but he was addicted to the feeling. Addicted to you.

That's why Lucifer’s obsession with you was so dangerous. Gabriel knew firsthand what loving you felt like and what he personally was willing to do to experience the love you could give. So, he knew his anxiety towards Lucifer was justified even if you didn’t fully get it. He could help you understand later. 

For now, he relished the feeling of your body molding itself to his. He pretty quickly got used to never having sex with you. It was an adjustment for sure, but one he’d gladly make over and over if it meant, he could have you. Keep you.

The sensation of your fingers over his shoulders and down his abdomen brought him back to where he was under you. The muted sounds coming from you only served to pin him further into the moment. It was dangerous what you could do to him. What you could make him feel. And he was sure you weren't fully aware.

Though, with the way your grace wrapped around him, he knew you had an idea. 

The two of you had gotten into a routine of sorts when you were making out. As soon as you felt his erection, your grace was usually around him, helping to calm him down. Even after orgasm, though, he usually wouldn't stop kissing you. Instead choosing to extend the moment for as long as you two could, which for angelic beings was an unsurprisingly long time. 

Given that, he'd usually be blessed with another erection that you didn't help with. It was generally ignored by you both in the moment and dealt with later by him. He didn't want to burden you or bother you with his extreme stamina. It was enough to have your help with the first.

Finally detaching his mouth from yours, he kissed down your jaw, treasuring every sound you let loose. You never minded his lips on your body as long as it never became too lewd. It felt good. And he was determined to give you something in the moment that you'd like. 

The added nips to his kisses along your neck were still a welcomed sensation. He'd always want to do more to you but he could keep it as clean as you wanted. He was also never mad that you never reciprocated the body kisses to him. You gave him what you could.

After you brought him to completion, he flew you both to your room, landing with you under him. His hands were less urgent, choosing to lavish you with slow, extended touches while his mouth placed gentle loving kisses anywhere they could. 

You enjoyed how much effort he put into staying within your boundaries and the softness of his lips. Your hands were splayed along his back, fingertips dragging along the flesh. Eventually, he decided to lay some of those soft kisses on your lips, alternating lazily. 

What the two of you weren't aware of was Lucifer taking a peek into your activities. He had found a witch to give him a spell that'd allow him to see into your house undetected. 

Of course, his plan hinged upon you being distracted enough to not notice the spell. And he could see the clear distraction. Knowing Gabe for as long as he did, Lucifer was surprised he could hold back on his baser urges. But you seemed to bring that side out.

Hell, you brought out a weird, nicer, clingier version of Lucifer himself. He wasn't happy with that but he'd put up with it if it meant that he could have you. 

He really wanted to be in Gabe's place, blessing your body with as many kisses, touches, and squeezes as he could before you just wanted to cuddle. 

It seemed like you adjusted to Gabe's wants but he couldn't be too sure. What he was sure of was that he didn't want any one with you when you two met up. So, he'd either have to ask you to leave Gabriel at home or trick Gabriel into staying away. 

More than likely, he would trick him but that all depended on how you answered his note and if you both would be on high alert.


End file.
